


Last Minute ★ Honey

by Savorysavery



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Despair, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, Major character death - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Last Minute ★ Honey

**Summary:** What I hate is what I love, so I'll return the favor.

**Rated:** Mature

**Genres:** Tragedy

**Warning:** Major Character Death

 

* * *

 

 

You have to stare him down through the entire ordeal, and  _honestly_ _,_ that leaves a sour taste in your mouth.

All this is happening because of him, because  **Naegi Makoto**  had to go and Big Damn Hero things, had to muck up a perfect facsimile of happiness in he Academy that you were willing to gie. You've cursed it before, and you'll curse it again: his luck tilts the scales unfairly, makes her Despair harder to create, makers her have to be creative in order to get her high. But that's okay: there's a dazzling feeling that comes from such a struggle, and you can ride that until your thighs are slick, until you're drooling, chin damp.

This is despair, fresh and punishing, and it thuds behind you,  **wham. wham. wham.** and the best part: Naegi, your precious, little  **Makoto** has to watch as you spiral towards it, is privy to the buffet of tragedy sticking to your tongue.

That sour taste is fading, and you set to giving it everything you have, to the conveyor belt shifting you, ever so blissfully slow, to your final moment. You sit up straight, back freshly pounded, mind focused from the flames, and shine, because goddammit, this is your  **fucking moment** , and even Naegi Makoto can't steal this from you.

"I love you," you whisper, waving your hand, and clutching Monokuma close, enough to smell the motor oil on the inner gears, to smell your perfume, soaked into the faux fur. "So fuck you, Makoto: I'm gonna die young." She knows he can't hear it, can't see her lips moving into the fur, but it feels satisfying, one last hoorah again Hope, another victory for her delicious, heart-racing  **Despair**.

The thudding is closer, a heavy  **thump. thump. thump.** that hurts your ears. You right your crown, make sure it's pretty, and flash a peace sign, blue eyes focused right at him, and smile, carefree grin plastered on your face. This is the most free you've ever felt, more than when you cut down your own sister. It's a high that has you spinning, gets your collar so hot that you have to tug at your shirt, sweat tickling the nape of your neck.

The thud holds for a moment longer and then you're  **there** , halted beneath a ten ton weight, suspended above you. It's been recently cleaned to a polish, so it sparkles, a  **hopelessly big** way to end it all. Fear takes over, sharp and damp, and for a moment, you realize, "Wait, what the fuck?" but then, it sinks in: this is the best gift this trash heap life could give you, and you relax, bear held tight. Makoto's all eyes now, and you know it, and you giggle, hoping that sour taste is in his mouth  **right. damn. now.**

And then, the fall.


End file.
